This invention relates to a new and improved Fischer-Tropsch hydrocarbon synthesis process utilizing a catalyst of nickel on tantalum oxide or niobium oxide or tantalum or niobium containing oxide supports, or mixtures thereof. This catalyst has a number of desirable characteristics, particularly increased selectivity to C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 paraffins, reduced methane formation, improved CO conversions, a 2-fold increase in the rate of hydrocarbon formation per gram nickel and a 10-fold increase in specific rate.
Conventional state of the art nickel catalysts, i.e., nickel on alumina, nickel on silica, are well-known for their selectivity toward methane formation--for example, see M. Greyson, "Catalysis," Vol. IV 473 (1956) and H. A. Dirksen and H. R. Linden, Research Bulletin No. 31, Institute of Gas Technology (1963) and Shultz et al, Report of Investigations, 6974, Bureau of Mines, 1967, Pages 1-8. Within a wide range of temperature, pressure and H.sub.2 /CO mole rations, methane is by far the predominant hydrocarbon product, and it is the fact that has made nickel the catalyst of choice for commercial methane synthesis from CO and H.sub.2.